The Love Life of Dan Howell
by living-on-Baker-Street
Summary: Dan isn't like the other boys his age. He looks like them and talks like them but he could never love girls the way he loves boys. But when he finds out that he is in love with his best friend Phil, will he ever tell the people he love his dark secret? Will he ever know what Phil really feels about him? Rated M for language and mature content. Male x Male, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Dan was always different from the other boys his age. He seem like all the other guys; looked like them, talk like them, heck, he even liked the same thing. Except for one thing. Dan didn't like girls. Not the kind like in primary school when all the boys would go 'Ew! Girls!' then would start to date them as they got older. Dan didn't mind talking to them and being their friends, he just didn't want to date them. He admitted to himself that he in fact loved boys. He refused to tell anyone, even his best friend Phil. He would try to avoid the taunts from the other boys by saying that he just didn't find 'the one' yet. But, when he was in Year 8, he did find 'the one'. He found out that he was in love with Phil.

Dan woke up to a knock at the door. He slowly got put of bed and opened the door. At his door was his mother, holding a phone. "Dan, it's for you. It's Phil," She said and handed the phone to Dan and walked away. Dan put the phone against his ear and said, "Hello?" "Hi Dan! Sorry if I woke you up," Said Phil's voice on the phone. "It's okay Phil," Dan said, "I needed to get up anyways."

It was already summer vacation for Phil and Dan. So, they really didn't need to worry about getting up for school or trying to to get homework done in time so they could pass the class. But that was a problem for Dan, if he never sets a alarm clock on or if his mother never tell him to wake up, he would sleep the entire day away. "So," Phil said after a moment of silence," Do you have any plans for today?" Dan thought for a moment and said, "Nope, I'm free today. Why to you ask?" Phil was quiet for a moment and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out today? Maybe you can convince your mom to let you stay for the night." Dan was quiet, lost in his thoughts. _Mom wouldn't mind if I spend the night but how am I going to convince dad? He would never going to let me go. Maybe I can tell him that I was going to another friends house. Maybe I could tell him that I was going over to Chris's house. Yeah, that would work. _"Sure, I'll ask her," Dan said, "I'll see you at 13:00." "Okay," Said Phil's voice, trying hard to not sound excited, "I'll see you at 13:00." Then they both hung up. Dan then looked at his alarm clock. 10:00. _Okay,_ Dan thought, _I'll go take a shower then get ready for the day. Then I'll get mom's permission. _Dan then stop his train of thoughts and then started to panic. _What if dad over hears this! He would never let me go! Maybe I can pull mom to another room! No, that won't work, he would over hear. God, why must dad hate Phil so much! _Dan then rushed to the bathroom and got his shower ready.

Once Dan finished his shower, he got dressed and went down stairs. He walked to the kitchen and notice that his mom was the only one there. _Thank god that dad's not here._ Dan thought and walked over to his mom. "Hey, mom" Dan said, "Can I go over to Phil's house and spend the night?" Dan's mom looked over at him and said, "Sure. Just make sure you get home tomorrow by dinner time." Dan sighed in relief. "Thanks mom," Dan said and kissed his mom on the cheek and sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.

When it was noon, Dan grabbed his things and went out the door. "Bye mom! See you tomorrow for dinner!" Dan shouted at the front door. "Bye Dan!" He heard his mother say and he walked out the door. He walked to the nearest bus stop and waited there. Dan did have a license but the only car his family had was his father's car. Since his father used his car a lot, Dan didn't get to use it and he was too poor to afford his own car and he refuses to ask his dad to help him pay for the car. He didn't mind taking the bus, he always met new people. That's how he met his friend Chris. When the bus rolled up, Dan grabbed his things and got on the bus.

When he was close to Phil's family flat, he got off the bus and walked to there. When he got there, he knocked at the door. Then the door flew open and then Phil gave Dan a big hug. "You're here!" Phil shouted hugging Dan tighter. Phil was always like this when he haven't seen Dan for a while. "Phil," Dan said, "You're squishing me." Phil then let go of Dan and picked up his things and took them into his room.

"My parents aren't home at the moment, so it just the two of us," Phil said as he put Dan's things on his bed. Dan's heart skipped a beat. _I get to be in the same flat with Phil alone! This is the best day of my life! _"What are you smiling about?" Phil said. Dan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Phil, "It's nothing," Dan said. "Okay then," Phil said and started to walk out of his room. "Want to go play some video games?" Dan nodded and followed Phil to the lounge so they could go play some video games.

AN: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome back! Just a quick reminder that I do not own the Wii and Mario Kart. Both of them belong to Nintendo. Well, hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of The Love Life of Dan Howell!

When Dan and Phil got to the lounge, Phil went over to turn on the Wii. Dan went and sat on the couch waiting for Phil to get the Wii turn on. When the Wii was turn on, Phil turn around and faced Dan. "So," Phil asked, "What game do you want to play?" Dan then got off the couch and went to sit next to Phil. Dan tried hard to figure out what game he would want to play but he had a hard time trying to with Phil right next to him. Dan was trying hard not melt knowing the fact that Phil was right next to him. In the end, Dan randomly picked a game out and handed it to Phil "I would like to play this one," Dan said. Phil looked at Dan and said with a smile, "Sure!" _Oh fuck, _Dan thought, _that smile is going to be the end of me._

Phil then put the game in and sat next to Dan. When the game started, Dan's eyes grew wide. _Fuck! It's Mario Kart! _Dan thought. _I fucking suck at this game! Okay, calm down Dan. It's only going to be a couple of rounds then you can ask Phil if we can do something else. _"Ready to play?" Phil asked. Dan nodded and they both started the game.

**A couple of hours later...**

"Fuck!" Dan said throwing the Wii Remote on the floor, "I can never win with game when I'm playing it with you!" Phil tried to hold back a giggle/ He always thought that Dan looked cute like this. Dan turned to face Phil and said, "What are you smiling at?" Phil shook his head and said, "It's nothing." Dan didn't believe him for a moment. Phil turned to look at a clock and said "Well, looks like it's time to get something to eat. Do you want-" He was then cut off by Dan who had tackled him to the ground. Dan grabbed both of Phil's wrists and said, "Now that I got you, tell me what you were smiling at." Phil tried to get free but failed miserably. " I will never tell!" Phil shouted with a mix of playfulness and seriousness in his tone. "Well," Dan said, "Looks like I have to keep you like this till you tell me."

Phil knew he had to think of something fast, suddenly, he had an idea. "Dan!" Phil said, trying to act terrified "I think your dad's here!" Dan then looked at the door when suddenly, Phil knocked him down to the ground. "Phil! Let me go!" Dan shouted, trying to break free of Phil's grasp. "Never!" Phil said.

Dan continue to break free from Phil but he never did. "Phil!" Dan said with a plea, "Please let me go!" Phil thought for a moment and said, "Nope." Dan was about to give up hope when suddenly, the phone ranged. " Phil then let go of Dan's wrist and rushed over to answer the phone. Dan sat there on the floor and thought, _That's weird, he never rushes over to the phone like that. It must be someone important. _Dan then got up from the floor and walked over to wear Phil was standing. He then over heard Phil talking on the phone "Yeah, he's here," Phil said, "Yep, he said that he was going to spend the night. Said that he would leave tomorrow around dinner time. That's what he told me. What? Oh, you guys won't be home till the day after tomorrow. No, it's fine. Yep. Love you too mum, bye." Phil then hung up the phone looking a little bit sad. _Poor Phil, _Dan thought,_ no wonder he always ask me to come over all the time, his parents are never home with him._ Phil then turned around and saw Dan staring at him "Are you hungry Dan?" Phil asked, snapping Dan out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Dan asked. Phil laughed a little and said, "Boy, you have been thinking a lot since you got here, I ask you if you were hungry." Dan then nodded. "Okay, I'll go make us some pizza," Phil said and disappeared into the then walked back to the lounge and lay down on the couch. He then looked at the ceiling and then fell asleep.

Dan then was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see Phil looking down on him. "Are you okay?" Phil asked Dan. Dan then nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just didn't get enough sleep last night." Phil nodded and said, "Well, the pizza is ready when you want it." Dan then got up and sat next to Phil on the floor and started to eat the pizza. When they both were done eating, Phil and Dan both went into the kitchen and started to clean up. Dan noticed that Phil was still looking sad. "Phil," Dan said, "Are you still upset about your parents aren't coming home tomorrow?" Phil then nodded, not saying a word. Dan then noticed that Phil was crying. Dan, being the best friend he is, hug Phil and said, "Phil, it okay. Don't cry, it's going to be okay. Your parents are coming home so there's no need to cry." Then, Phil stop crying and hugged Dan back. "Thanks Dan," Phil said breaking up the hug, "You are a good friend. I'm glad you're my best friend." Then Phil walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge. Dan stood there for a moment and thought, _Yep, I'm really in love with him._

Dan then walked back to the lounge and sat next to Phil. Soon, it was time for both of them to get ready for bed. Phil was the first one to use the bathroom. Then when Phil got out, it was Dan's turn. When Dan was in there, it thought,_ maybe I should tell Phil that I love him. But, wouldn't that ruin our friendship? Well, Phil and I have been friends through thick and thin. Yep, it's time to tell him._

When Dan got out of the bathroom, he walked over to Phil and said, "Hey, Phil, there's something I need to tell you."

AN: Well, looks like it's the end of chapter 2 in The Love Life of Dan Howell. Please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_ When Dan got out of the bathroom, he walked over to Phil and said, "Hey, Phil, there's something I need to tell you." _

Phil looked up at his friend and said, "Sure. What do you need to tell me?" Dan then sat down across from Phil and looked at his lap. _This is a bad idea, a very bad idea, _Dan thought_, but, this is something I just need to do._ Dan then looked up and met eye contact with Phil. Dan took a deep breath and said, "Phil. I'm in love with you. I have since Year 8. I thought I should tell you this because you are my best friend and I thought that maybe it was the right time to tell you. Does this ruin our friendship or no?"

Phil looked at Dan with huge eyes. _Did he just confess to me? Did Dan just say that he loved me? _Phil though. Silence filled the air. After a couple minutes Dan got up and said, "I knew this would happen. Sorry I told you this. I leave now." Dan then turned on his heels, grabbed his shoes and left the flat.

Phil then snapped out of it, got up, and ran out the door to find Dan. He needed to tell Dan something as well. When Dan got outside, he notice that it was raining. "Shit!" Dan shouted and continue to walk to the nearest bus stop, "Tonight is a great fucking night to wear only Pajama pants and my shoes. I even forgot to bring a fucking umbrella!" When Dan got to the nearest bus stop, he sat on the bench and waited. _Shit! _Dan thought, _what is dad going to say when I get home? He's going to demand why I'm soaking wet and why I don't anything with me. Damn it! I forgot my cell at Phil's flat! Well, I guess I'll just get it in the morning.__  
_

Dan sat there, staring at the road when suddenly, he heard someone call his name. He turn his head around and saw Phil was running to him. When Phil caught up with Dan, he said, out of breath, "Dan, there's something I need to tell you." "What?" Dan ask, "Are you going to tell me what a big freak I am? Don't worry, dad is going to tell me when I get home so you don't have to." Phil shook his head and said, "No, I wasn't going to say that at all. I was going to say thank you for telling me what you feel about me. Because I actually like you too." Dan looked at Phil in shock. "Are you telling me the truth?" Dan asked. Phil nodded and said, "Dan, come on, let's go back to the flat. We can dry off and go do something." Dan still continue to sit on the bench, not moving an inch. "Dan, come on. I'm getting cold!" Phil pleaded. "I don't believe you," Dan mumbled. "What?" Phil asked, looking confused at what Dan said. "I said," Dan said, getting up from the bench and looking at Phil,"I don't believe you. How do I know that you are telling me the truth?" Phil stood there for a minute, biting his lip and looking at the pavement.

Then, the bus started to arrive. "Well," Dan said, "looks like my ride is-" He was cut off when Phil grabbed both this arm and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a harsh kiss, more soft and loving. Phil then let go off Dan's arms as Dan then wrapped them around Phil's neck. Soon, they broke apart. "Can we go back the the flat now?" Phil asked. Dan then nodded and and took Phil's hand and they walk back to the flat.

When they got back to the flat, Phil was the first one to change. "I'll let you borrow a pair of my pajamas," Phil said as he was about to walk into the bathroom. Dan then nodded as he sat on the couch. Couple of minutes later, Phil walked out of the bathroom. "You can go get dried off, I'll go find something for you to wear," Phil said. Dan then nodded as he walked into the bathroom. When Dan finish drying off, he looked at himself in the mirror. He notice that his hair was already hobbit hair. He then spent some time fixing it when he heard a knock on the door. Dan then opened the door to see Phil with a pair of pajamas. "Here," Phil said as he handed them to Dan. "Thanks," Dan said as he took them from Phil. He then closed the door and changed into the pajamas that Phil gave him. Surprisingly, they fit him. Dan then spent a couple more minutes taming his hobbit hair.

When Dan got his hair to calm down a little bit, he walked out of the bathroom to see Phil sit down on the couch, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Dan then walked over to Phil and sat down next to him. "Are you ready to go to bed now?" Dan asked Phil. Phil then nodded and Dan lead Phil to his room. Dan helped Phil remove his things from Phil's bed. Dan then got his sleeping bag out and laid it next to Phil's bed. He then got into the sleeping bag and said, "Goodnight Phil." Phil then nodded and they both went to sleep.

Dan then woke up to a loud roar of thunder. He then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep when he heard a whimper. He then sat up and saw Phil rolled up in a ball and whimpering. "Phil?" Dan asked, "are you okay?" Phil then looked at Dan and shook his head. Dan then got out of his sleeping bag and sat next to Phil. He then rested Phil's head on his chest and telling him that everything was going to be okay. Then another roar of thunder came which made Phil jump. " Scoot over," Dan said. Phil did what he was told and they both lay down. Dan then held Phil close to him and said, "Now try to fall asleep." They both then closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep.

AN: Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of The Love Life of Dan Howell! Please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Dan was the first of the two to wake up. He look out the window to see that it was still rain. He then manage to get out of bed without waking up Phil. Dan then went over to his bag and went through it, hoping that he remembered to bring some spare clothes. When he found what he needed, he then went to the bathroom to change.

When he got out of the bathroom, he went to put his things back in his bag. When he walked into the bedroom, he notice that Phil wasn't in bed. _Maybe he's already in the kitchen, _Dan thought. He put his things back in his bag and walked out of the room, hoping to find Phil.

Dan walked into the lounge and saw Phil sitting on the couch looking at the television. "What are you watching?" Dan asked. Phil then looked at Dan and said, "Just watching the weather. It says that it would be raining all day and stop sometime tonight." "Hope it stops raining by the time I have to to leave. It would suck if I have to be soaking wet when I get home," Dan said to himself. "If it's still raining by the time you have to leave, I can let you borrow one of my umbrellas," Phil said to Dan. Dan then smiled at Phil and told him thank you.

For the rest of the day, Dan and Phil played some video games. When it was time for Dan to go home, it was still raining. "Are you sure that it's okay to let me borrow you're umbrella? I mean what if your parents don't like the fact that you let me use one of your umbrellas?" Dan ask Phil as he was about to go out the door. "It's fine. That wouldn't mind that I let a friend borrow it. Just make sure you return it in the near future," Phil said to Dan. "All right. Guess I'll see you soon," Dan said as he opened the door. "Bye," Phil said and gave Dan a quick kiss on the lips before Dan left.

Dan then walked out the apartment building opened the umbrella. When Dan got on the bus he walked to the back, where no one was sitting, and sat down. He then took out his cell phone and called Chris. "Hello?" Chris said as he answered the phone. "Hey Chris, it's me, Dan. I'm calling to ask you a favor," Dan said. "Sure Dan, what do you need?" Chris asked. "You see, I was over at Phil's house yesterday and I'm coming home right now. The problem is my dad might call you and ask you if I did spend the night with you. Can you lie to him and say that you did?" Dan asked. "Sure," Chris said, "I'll tell your dad that." "Thanks," Dan said," I'll talk to you later then." "Sure, bye," Chris said and hung up.

When Dan walked into his house, he took off his wet shoes and walked up to his room to put his things away. When He put his bag on his bed, he heard his name being called. "Coming!" Dan shouted and walked down stairs. When he walked downstairs, he walked into the lounge and saw his dad standing there, his arms folded and scowling. "Where the hell have you been?" Dan's dad asked, "I want you to tell me where you were all of this time." "I was at Chris' house, sir," Dan lied. "Oh really, if I called Chris now would he be telling me what you just said?" His dad asked, picking up the phone and calling Chris. Dan the nodded and his dad puts the phone up to his ear. "Hello Chris? This is Dan's father. I want to know if Dan was with you all of last night and today. He was really. Okay, thanks for telling me. Bye," Dan's dad said and his hung up. He then put the phone back on it holder and turn back to Dan. "Looks like you told me the truth. Now go upstairs and unpack. After that, I want you to wash up for dinner." Dan nodded and went to do as he was told.

After dinner, Dan helped his mum clean up the kitchen as his dad was watching television in the lounge. "Mum?" Dan asked, "Why does dad hate Phil so much?" Dan's mum looked at him and said, "I don't know sweetie. He just does. I know Phil is a wonderful man and I'm glad that you are friends with him but your father seems to think the opposite. Why don't you ask him?" Dan shook his head and continue to help his mum clean up. When he was done cleaning the kitchen, he walked upstairs and got ready for bed. When he got into bed, the then text Phil. _When should I return the umbrella to you? My dad's going to work two days from now, want me to return it then? _Couple of minutes later, Phil replied. _Sure! How about you meet me at the coffee shop down town and return it then. Meet me there at noon? _Dan replied, saying, _Sure! See you there at noon. Bye._ He then put his phone away and went to sleep. Dreaming about meeting Phil at the coffee shop.

**Two days later...**

"Bye mum. See you in a couple of hours," Dan said as he was about to walk out the door. "Bye Dan, remember, your dad will be home early tonight so make sure you get home before he does," Dan's mum said. "Okay, I will," Dan said as he walked out the door. He then went to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Ten minutes on the bus, he was down town. He didn't usually go down town mostly because his father didn't want any of his family down town. Dan was at the coffee shop, waiting for Phil. A couple of minutes later, he saw Phil running towards him. "Sorry I was late, I took the wrong bus by mistake and I had to run a block to get here," Phil said, catching his breath. "It's fine," Dan said, "Oh, here's your umbrella." Dan then handed the umbrella to Phil. "Want to go get some coffee?" Phil asked. Dan then nodded and followed Phil into the coffee shop. Once they got their coffee, they sat down and started to talk about things. "So," Phil said as he took a sip of his coffee, "I guess this could be considered our first date." Dan then looked at Phil and said, "I guess it is."

After drinking the coffee, both boys walked out and towards the bus stop. When Dan's bus came, Dan gave Phil a quick hug and said, "Well, guess I'll see you soon." Phil nodded and said," Sure. See you soon Dan." Dan then got on the bus and went home. Dan manage to get home before his dad did. When he walked into the door, he said, "Mum, I'm home." He then walked to the lounge to see his mum reading a book. "Welcome home Dan. Did you have a nice time?" She asked. Dan nodded and said, "I'm going to go upstairs." Dan's mum nodded and Dan walked up to his room, day dreaming about his first date with Phil.

AN: Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of The Love Life of Dan Howell. Please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. Dan was working on his English report that was due next Wednesday. _It's only been a month since school started and already we are being force to do reports that is worth are entire grade, _Dan thought as he finish typing the first page to his report. After finishing the first paragraph of the second page, he decided to take a break. He laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling, when he heard his phone go off. He got out of bed and went to pick his phone up from the dresser. He saw that he got a text from Phil. He then read the message.

_Hey Dan, I was wondering if you want to hang out this weekend?_

Dan thought for a moment, he knew that he didn't have any plans so he text Phil back.

_Sure! I'm free all weekend. What do you want to do?_

_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place, if it's okay with your family that is._

_Sure! I would love that! I'll text you when I get there._

_Alright! See you soon. Love you!_

Dan looked at Phil's last text and smiled. He then replied with _I love you too Phil. _Dan then got his things together when he realized something. _Oh Shit!_ He thought, _I still need to finish that report. I guess I'll finish it when I'm at Phil's place. _Dan then put his lap top in his bag and walked out of his bedroom. He then walked down the steps to saw his mum. "Hey mum?" Dan asked, "Is it okay that I spend the weekend at Phil's place? I promise that I'll work on my report there." His mum looked at him and said, with a smile, "Sure. Just make sure you work on your report. Have fun with Phil. Tell him that I said hi." "Sure thing mum. Love you," Dan said as he walked out the door.

When he got off the bus, he got out his phone and text Phil. _Hey, just got off the bus. I'll see you in a couple of minutes. _Dan then put his phone back into his pocket and walked over to Phil's flat. When he got to Phil's flat, he knocked at the door. He was then greeted by Phil. "Hey, glad that you could make it. My parents are out of town and won't be back till Monday so we don't have to worry about them. Please, come in," Phil said as lead Dan into his flat. Dan then put his bag in Phil's room and said, "Oh, I still have to do the English report so I'll have to work on that soon," Dan said as we started to walk with Phil into the lounge. They spend a few hours watching television then spend some more time playing some video games. Then, around 22:00, Phil then made some pizza and helped Dan work on the report. They decided to stop working on it when they finish the third page.

The two of them sat next to each other and started talking. They were talking about their lives, school, and many other things. Dan then laid his head against Phil shoulder and smiled. "You know what Phil," Dan said as he started messing with Phil's fingers, "I don't really understand why my father hates you so much. You are a really nice guy and practically everyone loves you. I just don't understand why father hates you." Phil then looked at Dan and gave him a kiss on the head. "It's because I'm gay," Phil said. Dan then removed his head from Phil shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. "What do you mean?" Dan asked, looking confused. "Dan, it's pretty obvious that I'm gay. Even when I was young people could tell. Well, except my parents, they don't have a clue," Phil said, "Dan, to be honest, I've have always loved you. I've loved you since I first met you. Your father could tell that I did and that's why he hates me so much, it's because I'm gay. He really doesn't care that I'm a nice person. As long as I'm gay, I'm the worst person in the world in his book." Dan looked at Phil, he wanted to cry. He knew his father hated gays but, knowing that his father would never stop hating Phil broke his heart. "I'm sorry," Dan muttered. He knew that it wasn't his fault that his father was like this but he still felt sorry for Phil.

Phil then put both of his hands on Dan's cheeks and looked at Dan. "Dan," Phil said, "I don't care that your father hated gays, as long as you still love me then I'm happy. I don't care if the whole world hates me because I'm gay, as long as you will stay by my side then I'm happy. I love you Dan." Then he kissed Dan on the lips. Then they broke apart and Dan wrapped his arm's around Phil's neck. "I love you too Phil," Dan said and then he kissed Phil back.

They both fell onto the floor, still kissing. Then, Phil put his tongue into Dan's mouth, Dan happily allowed Phil to do that. Soon, Dan started to feel funny, then he realized why. He broke the kissed apart and sat up. He then looked down at his lap and saw that he was getting an erection. "What's wrong Dan? Are you okay?" Phil asked. He then notice why Dan was acting funny. He looked at Dan's erection and back up at Dan's face. Phil then smiled and put a hand on Dan's cheek. Dan looked at Phil and blush. "Would you like me to help you fix that?" Phil asked, "I promise I'll be super gentle." Dan thought for a moment and nodded.

AN: Welcome back! Yay! Smut next chapter! If you don't feel comfortable with smut then you're that welcome to skip the chapter since it will be all smut. Anyways, please review and hope to you see you next chapter! Or the chapter after next.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Welcome back! Just a quick reminder that this chapter is a smut chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading smut then you are more than welcome to skip this chapter.

Phil kissed Dan's forehead and said, "Okay." He then picked Dan up and carried him into his room. Once they were both in Phil's room, Phil put Dan down on the bed and he took off his clothes, leaving nothing but his boxers on. Phil smiled and said, "Now, it's your turn." Dan nodded at Phil and took his clothes off, leaning nothing but his boxers then put both of his hands on Dan's cheeks and kissed him. They both fell backwards onto the bed. Phil then started to kiss Dan's jaw and neck, leaving little marks. He then kissed Dan's chest. Dan looked at Phil, hoping that Phil would help him with his erection. When Phil got to Dan's boxers, he wrapped his fingers on the elastic band.

He looked up at Dan and said, "Are you sure about this? I mean, if you don't feel comfortable about this I can stop, I don't mind." Dan shook his head and said, "Yes, I'm sure about this. I'll let you know if I don't feel comfortable about it." Phil nodded and then pulled the boxers off of Dan.

Phil then wrapped his hand around the base of Dan's dick and slowly started to move his hand up and down. Dan gasped at Phil's action, then he started to make little whimpers. Phil then removed his hand from Dan's dick and replaced it with his mouth. He licked the tip of Dan's dick and then put it in his mouth.

Dan then started to moan.

Hearing Dan's moans, Phil then started to go faster, making Dan scream with pleasure. It wasn't long till Dan came inside of Phil's mouth. Phil then removed his mouth from Dan's dick and swallowed all of Dan's cum.

Phil then got up and walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a small bottle of lube.

Phil then got back on the bed and pulled his boxers off, showing his erection. He then looked at Dan and said, "Roll over." Dan did as he was told.

"What are you going to-" Dan said but was then cut off by Phil's finger inserting into him. After a while, Phil inserted another finger. "Let me know if it hurts," Phil said as he started to move his fingers inside of Dan. Dan then nodded.

Then, Phil removed his finger. "I'm going to put it in," Phil said, "If it starts to hurt, let me know, I'll stop." Dan nodded. When Dan felt Phil's dick insert into him, he whimpered a little.

Phil then slowly thrust into Dan, which made Dan moan. When Phil was about to hit his climax, he then started to thrust faster, hitting Dan's prostate.

Then, Phil came. He then removed his dick from Dan and laid beside him. Phil pushed a strained of hair from Dan's face and kissed him on the forehead. Dan smiled and kissed Phil on the lips and said, "I love you Phil." "I love you too Dan," Phil said. Dan then snuggled into Phil's arms and they both fell asleep.

AN: Yay! The smut chapter is over! Please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Dan awoken by the sun blinding his eyes. He then rolled over to feel his head bump against what felt like a chest. He slowly lifted his head up to see Phil asleep. Dan then remembered what happen last night and started to blush. He covered his face with his hands when he suddenly felt another hand ruffle through his hair. he remove his hands and saw Phil looking down at him. "Good morning Dan," Phil said as he kissed Dan on his head, "How are you feeling?" "A little sore but other than that, fine," Dan said as he snuggled into Phil's chest.

Phil then rest his chin on Dan's head, looking out of the window. "I wonder how my parent's wouldn't be pleased to find out that I lost my virginity at a young age," Dan thought out loud. Phil chuckled and said, "I don't think both of our parents would be pleased about it but they would only know if we told them." "Or they have secret cameras and recorded the whole thing," Dan said looking at Phil. Phil chuckled and kiss Dan on the lips and said, "I highly doubt that."

After a couple of minutes later, they both got out of bed and then put clothes on. They then walked of the room and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. After breakfast, the two of them went back into the lounge to work more on Dan's report.

When it was finally Sunday, Dan packed up his things, said his goodbyes to Phil and went home. When he got home, the first thing he did was go to his room and unpacked. Once he unpacked, he laid on his bed and looked up at his ceiling, remembering what he did during the weekend. Then he slowly feel asleep.

Dan was then awaken by his door opening and hearing some one shout, "Where have you been this weekend?!" "I was with Phil," Dan said half asleep. Dan then felt some one pulling him out of bed and holding him by his shirt. Dan then knew who it was. It was his dad. _Oh fuck, _Dan thought, _I just told my dad that I was with Phil! What am I going to do! _"Why were you with that fag?" Dan's dad shouted. Dan looked around, not knowing what to do. "Well, are you going to answer me or not?" Dan's dad said, looking like he was about to kill Dan. "Because he was lonely and said he needed to be with a friend so I went over there to keep him company," Dan lied. Dan's dad let go of Dan's shirt and walked out of his room. Before Dan dad left, he faced Dan and said, "Don't you ever go over to that fag's place again. Or you will be sorry," and then he left, slamming the door behind him.

Dan just stood there, staring at the door that his dad had just slammed. Dan knew that he have to tell his parents that he was also gay and that he is in a relationship with Phil. But, he knew that if his dad knew he would probably be banned from his house or worse, beaten to death. He knew that his father might not do that but he did remember he have beaten up some one so bad that the person had to go to the hospital. That was that was also the time that Dan realized that his father was against Homosexuality. Dan sat down on his bed, with his head in his hands and just that there, thinking about what to do.

Months have passed after the incident, Dan and Phil were now both on spring break. Dan was sitting his room, texting Phil. "Who are you texting, Dan?" Dan's mom asked before she walked into Dan's room. Dan looked up from his phone and looked around, making sure that his dad wasn't around and said, "I'm texting Phil." She made a little 'ah' noise before saying, "Just to let you know, that dinner is in one hour." Then she walked away. Dan then continue to text Phil till it was time for dinner. Dan put his phone away and walked down to the kitchen to eat dinner.

After dinner, Dan walked back up stairs and continue to text Phil till Dan's mother told him to go to the lounge to spend some time with his parents. Dan then said his goodbyes to Phil and walked down the steps and to the lounge. Dan then sat right next to his mother on the couch, his dad on the other side of his mother. They spend their night flipping through the tv channels, hoping to find a tv show that they all would enjoy.

They then passed the news when they heard the news lady say, "For our top story today, a young man of the age of 20 was brutally murdered for being gay." They stop flipping through the channels to listen to the story. " A young man named Sam Johnson was killed today while walking home from work. The killers, who names are top secret, were there the time that the police arrived. They say that they indeed killed the man due to the fact that he was gay. Cause of death was repeat stabbing to the chest," The lady said, "The funeral for Sam Johnson will be held Tuesday at 12:00. Now on to our next story." Dan's dad turn off the tv and said, "Good. One less gay in the world." Dan then looked at his father and said, "Why would you say that? The man was just killed because of his sexuality. Why would you be happy about that? That isn't right." "Fags are a disgrace to the world! They should never exists! Don't you ever support fags!" Dan's dad shouted. Dan clenched his fists._ I want to fucking punch him_, Dan thought. He then felt his mother's hand on his fists. He looked at his mother's face, giving him a look that told him to don't start a fight. Dan then got up and looked at his parents. "I want to tell you something," Dan said. He looked at his dad then his mum. It's now or never, he thought. Dan took a deep breath and said, "Mum, dad, I'm gay and I'm also in a relationship with Phil."

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

_ Dan then got up and looked at his parents. "I want to tell you something," Dan said. He looked at his dad then his mum. It's now or never, he thought. Dan took a deep breath and said, "Mum, dad, I'm gay and I'm also in a relationship with Phil."_

Dan looked at his parents, he saw a shocked looked on his mum's face and anger in his dads. Dan then spun on his heels and walked to his room. _Looks like I need to pack now, _Dan thought as he walked up the stairs.

While Dan was packing, he heard his parents yelling down stairs. "He's your son! Don't make him live on the streets! So what if he's gay! He still your son!" His mum shouted. Dan started to cringe when his mum yelled, he wasn't use to his mum yell. "I don't care if he's my son! I will not let a fag live under his roof till I day I die! Now let go upstairs and tell him that he needs to get out!" Dan's dad voice boomed. _Well, looks like the whole neighborhood knows about the fact that I'm gay, _Dan thought as he zipped up his school bag. Dan knew that he was never coming back to his home ever again. Dan sighed as he draped his school bag over his shoulder and put his shoes on. He had a suitcase filled with all the clothes that he needed and some things that he could never part with. In his school bag, it was filled with all the things that he need for school, knowing that he would still be going to school. Dan walked down the steps and started walking to the front door. "Get the fuck out of here you damn faggot! Don't you ever come back or I'll kill you, you hear me! Get the fuck out now!" Dan's dad shouted. Dan looked at his father and said, "What does it look like I'm fucking doing asshole. Going on a walk?" Dan said as he opened the front door and slammed it behind him.

Once Dan was at the bus stop, he sat down at a bench and took out his phone. He then called Phil, knowing that Phil would help him with the situation he was in. "Hello?" Phil voice said as Phil answered his phone. "Hey Phil, it's me Dan," Dan said, he was trying hard to not start crying. "Hi Dan. How are you doing?" Phil said cheerfully. "I'm doing okay. Hey, can I ask you a question?" Dan asked. "Sure, what is it?" Phil asked, Dan could sense seriousness in Phil's tone. "Is it okay if I live with you? I kinda got kicked out of my house," Dan said, a few tears to fall but he wiped then away when he saw a bus coming by. "Um, okay sure. But, can you tell me what you did?" Phil asked. Dan got up and started to walk to the bus. "Is it okay if I tell you when I get to your flat?" Dan asked as he walked onto the bus. " That's fine. I see you when you get there. Love you," Phil said. "I love you too," Dan said and he hung up.

When Dan got to Phil's flat, he knock on the door. Phil opened the door and let him in. Dan walked into Phil's flat. He looked around and notice that him and Phil were the only ones here. "Work trip?" Dan asked as Phil led Dan to Phil's room. "They'll be back when spring break ends," Phil said as Dan dropped his things onto Phil's bed.

Phil himself and Dan on his bed. "Dan," Phil said as he draped his arm over Dan's shoulder, "Can you please tell me how you got kicked out of your house?" Then, Dan started to cry. "I told my parents that I was gay and I was in a relationship with you. Then my dad told me to never come back or he'll kill me," Dan said through his sobs. Phil then hugged Dan, gently stroking his hair trying to calm Dan down. Dan sat there, crying into Phil's chest.

A couple of minutes later, Dan sobs calm down to little whimpers. "Are you feeling a little bit better?" Phil asked. Dan nodded, a few whimpers escape from his lips. Phil led Dan, slowly rocking him. After a couple minutes later, Dan fell asleep. Phil gently laid Dan down and moved Dan stuff off his bed and laid down beside Dan. Phil then wrapped his arms around Dan and held him there. Phil then kissed Dan's head and said, "I love you Dan, more than I can ever love anyone. I'll make sure that no one hurts you as long as I live. Just please make sure that you will say with me till the day we both die."

Phil held Dan a little while longer till he then got up and went to change into his pajamas. He then crawled back and wrapped his arms around Dan again. Phil held Dan close and slowly he too fell asleep.

Phil was the first one to wake up. He looked down at Dan and smiled. "You always look cute when your asleep," Phil whispered and kissed Dan on his forehead. A couple of minutes later, Dan woke up. He looked at Phil and said, "Good morning." Phil smiled and kissed Dan on the lips. "Morning," Phil said. "What are we going to do today?" Phil asked Dan, as he started to mess with Dan's hair. "I guess try to put away my things," Dan said "Sounds like a good idea," Phil said as he sat up, Dan doing the same thing. They both got out of bed and walked out of the room together. It was the first day that the two of them would start living together.

AN: Hope you enjoyed his chapter! Please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

When the two of them was at the kitchen, Phil was the one to make some eggs and Dan went to make some toast. When the toast was done, Dan put the toast on a plate and put it on the table. He then went and put some plates and cups on the table.

When Phil finish making the eggs, he put the eggs on both his and Dan's plate and went to get the utensils. They both ate there breakfast and were talking about what happened in their life before Dan was kicked out of his house.

When they both finish their breakfast, they both put their dishes away and went back to Phil's room to put Dan's things away. Dan was putting his clothes away while Phil help him unpack his things. Once they finish unpacking, they then spend the rest of their day playing video games and watching TV.

Their entire spring break was filled with nothing but them playing video games, watching TV, eating to their hearts content and enjoying each other company.

Dan woke up to Phil shaking him. "Dan," Phil said, "time to get up. You don't want to miss your first day back to school." Dan rolled over to face Phil and said, "Is it okay if I just miss today and go back to school tomorrow?" Phil laughed and said, "No, you have to go to school today. Come on, get up." He then lift Dan till Dan was sitting up. Phil then gave Dan a quick kiss on the cheek and got up. "I'll be gone for a couple of minutes, you better be up and about when I come back," Phil said as he grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room. Dan looked at the door that Phil walked out of and then he got up.

Once the two of them finish getting ready, They walked to the school. " Oh," Phil said while they were walking, "I forgot that my parents are coming home today. They still don't know that you're living with us." "Why don't they know I'm living with you?" Dan asked. "They didn't have time to talk to me while they were gone," Phil said as they both turned the corner. When they both got into the school, they were both walking to their class when Dan said, " I forgot, I need to get something out of my locker. I'll be right back." Dan then made a quick dash to his locker.

When Dan got to his locker he notice a person beside his locker. He ignored the person and continue to to get the thing he came to get. "So," the person said, "heard you got kicked out of your house for being a faggot. Nice job Dan, hope you have a place to live instead of living in the streets like where you belong." Dan slammed his locker and looked at the person. "How do you even fucking know all about this Mary?" Dan said to her as he continue to walk away. "Don't you forget that I'm your cousin? Your dad told my mum what happened and said that his family shouldn't never speak to you ever again and forget that you even exists. Said he doesn't want a fag in his house," Mary said as she caught up with Dan. "Well, your talking to me and treating me like I exists. Looks like your disobeying with my dad's orders," Dan said as he started walking down the hallway towards his class. " You know me, I never listen to what idiots tell me to do and your dad is an idiot. Pretending that his own son never lived because it turns out he was gay. God, what a fucking idiot," Mary said. When Dan got to his class, he turn to face Mary and said, " Besides, are you being a hypocrite by talking shit about me being gay when your gay yourself?" "I know if I act nice to you you probably would ignore me like all the other time I tried being nice to you when I was just trying to talk to you. Besides, I have to act like I hate you in case our dad was stalking the school.. Don't want to get on the idiots bad side," Mary said as she hugged Dan and walked away. "Gotta go, I have to get to class before the bell rings or I will get into trouble by the teachers. See ya around," Mary said as she walked away. Dan sighed and walked into the class room and sat down next to Phil.

When school was over, Dan was waiting at the doors for Phil to pick up his books. While Dan was waiting for Phil, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turn and saw a girl standing next to him._ She looks like she's around Mary's age. I wounder what she wants from me_, Dan thought. "Hi, I, um, I have seen your around the building where I live. I was wondering if it's okay if I walk with you because my girlfriend had detention today and I kinda don't want to walk home alone. It's okay if you don't to, I'm fine with that.," the girl said. "That's fine. I'm actually waiting for someone. Aw, here he is," Dan said as he waved Phil over. "Hi Sue, how are you?" Phil said to Sue and said to Dan "Ready to go?" Dan nodded as the three of them started to walk to building where their flats were. "So," Phil said, "I heard that you were currently dating someone. May I ask who she is?" "Her name is Mary Bridge. We have been dating for almost three month now," Sue said. "Wait, your dating Mary Bridge?" Dan asked as he stared at Sue. Sue nodded and said, "Yep. That's her. Why? Do you know her or something?" "She's my cousin," Dan said as the three of them turn a corner. "Oh, your Dan. She talks about you a lot. She said that your the only one in her family that isn't a complete idiot about gays," Sue said. The rest of their walk all of them talking about their life and how school was for them. SUe waved goodbye to Dan and Phil as she walked to her flat.

Dan and Phil walked to Phil's flat and stood their. "Are you ready to tell my parents that your living with us?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. "Oh. one thing, whatever you do, don't tell them that you were kicked out of your house because you are gay because if you do, you'll be kicked out the flat faster then your kicked out of your house," Phil said as he unlocked and opened the door.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!** A quick announcement**, on Monday, I'll be going back to school. So, updates might take longer than usual. I'll try to update when I get the time. With that being said, hope to see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

_Dan and Phil walked to Phil's flat and stood their. "Are you ready to tell my parents that your living with us?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. "Oh. one thing, whatever you do, don't tell them that you were kicked out of your house because you are gay because if you do, you'll be kicked out the flat faster then your kicked out of your house," Phil said as he unlocked and opened the door._

Dan stood at the doorway, afraid to move._ What am I going to say to them? _Dan thought_. I could tell them that my dad and I had a major disagreement and he got really furious with me and wanted me out of the house. Yeah, That will work._ Dan took a deep breath and walked into Phil's flat.

When he walked in, and saw Phil talking to his parents. Dan stood there awkwardly._ I really don't want to be here_, Dan thought over and over again. When Phil saw Dan standing there, he motion Dan over. Dan stood there a little while longer and then walked over and stood next to Phil.

"Mum, dad, you see, Dan was kicked out of his house during the break and didn't have a place to go. So, I told him that he could stay here for the time being. Is it okay for him stay here?" Phil asked. Dan stood there, afraid to hear what Phil's parents are going to say to him. He counted to seconds till Phil's parents responded. five, six, seven, eight, Dan thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Phil's mum say, "He is more than welcome to stay here till he can a place to live" Dan sighed in relief. He didn't have to be kicked out of the flat after all. Not until they find out your relationship with their son. Then your both fucked. Dan thought. Dan felt Phil's hand on his shoulder. He turn to face Phil. "Come on, we both have homework we need to finish," Phil said as Dan followed him to his bedroom.

Dan sat on Phil bed as Phil closed the door and sat down next to Dan. Dan looked at his lap, afraid to look any where else. _How can I possible hide that fact about me. It going to be obvious to them before the night is even over. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here,_ Dan thought. Then then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Phil calling his name. "Dan, are you okay? You're crying," Phil said. "I'm scared," Dan whispered, shedding more tears. "Why are you scared Dan? There's nothing to be afraid of." They'll find out about everything. We're both going to live on the street before the night is even over," Dan said, now sobbing. Phil held him, trying to tell him that everything will be okay. Dan just laid his head against Phil's chest, trying hard to stop crying but end up failing. "Dan, it's going to be okay. They'll never find out, I promise. Even if they do, I know a place where we can stay. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me," Phil said. Dan sobs then stopped. He look up to Phil and said, " Positive?" "Positive," Phil said and kissed Dan on his forehead. Dan then removed himself from Phil and said, "We should start to on our homework," Phil nodded and they both went and started on their homework.

An hour later, they heard a knock at the door, "Dan, Phil, dinners ready if you want it," Phil's mum said. Both of the boys walked of the bed room and into the kitchen. The both sat next together as they started to eat the dinner. "Dan? If you don't mind me asking, can you please tell us how you got kicked out of your house?" Phil's dad said. " My dad and I got into a disagreement over something and he got mad and told me to never some back" Dan said, hoping that Phil's parents didn't sense lying in his voice. " Sorry to hear that. What was it that you two fought over?" Phil's dad asked. "To be honest, I don't remember what it was," Dan said as he got up and put his dishes in the sink.

Later that night, Phil (after begging and pleading with his parents) got a cot and put it in his room for Dan to sleep on. Dan and Phil then got ready to go to bed. When they finish getting ready, they both laid on Phil's bed, finishing up the rest of their homework. When they finish their homework, they sat there talking. Phil's mum then knocked on the door and said, "I wanted to tell you boys good night and have sweet dreams." "Good night mum," Phil said. "Goodnight Mrs. Lester," Dan said. Phil's mum then walked away. Dan then crawled onto the cot and laid there till both of Phil's parents feel asleep.

After Phil's parent were sound asleep, Dan then moved onto Phil's bed. "See, I told you they wouldn't find out about us tonight. Everything is going to fine," Phil said as he rubbed his thumb onto Dan's check. " If everything goes as it did tonight then they'll never find out about it and we can still live here till we move out for collage." " I hope so. I don't want you to go though the same thing as I did. Goodnight Phil, love you," Dan said as he kissed Phil as rolled over to go to sleep. "Night Dan, love you too," Phil said as he kissed Dan neck and fell asleep. Dan then smiled, he knew everything was going to be okay. But deep inside him, he knew something bad was going to happen every soon.

AN: Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed his chapter! Also, some time in the near future, I will be writing another fanfic! It will an OCxAmazingPhil fanfic. It will come really soon so please look forward to it. With that being said, please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

_After Phil's parent were sound asleep, Dan then moved onto Phil's bed. "See, I told you they wouldn't find out about us tonight. Everything is going to fine," Phil said as he rubbed his thumb onto Dan's check. " If everything goes as it did tonight then they'll never find out about it and we can still live here till we move out for collage." " I hope so. I don't want you to go though the same thing as I did. Goodnight Phil, love you," Dan said as he kissed Phil as rolled over to go to sleep. "Night Dan, love you too," Phil said as he kissed Dan neck and fell asleep. Dan then smiled, he knew everything was going to be okay. But deep inside him, he knew something bad was going to happen every soon._

It's been months since that night. Dan and Phil were weeks away before graduation and weeks away till they'll say good bye to their little town that they both were born and raised in. The same little town that they both met and fell in love with each other.

It was a Saturday, Dan and Phil decided to buy some things that they'll need for when they moved out of Phil's flat. It was around noon when they both decided to go to Starbucks. They both sat there, drinking their coffee's and talking when Dan lifted looked over Phil's shoulders and at the door. He saw the door open and saw two people walk in. He then turned pale. The two people were his parents.

Phil looked at Dan and said, "Dan, what's wrong?" All Dan could do was point at the door. Phil turned around and saw Dan's parents. "We got to get out of here," Dan said after a couple of moments. "How Dan? If we walked out through the doors, they'll see us," Phil said, looking around to see if there was a way out. "We could just wait in the restroom till they leave," Dan suggested, "or we can run to the door and keep running till we're far away from here." Phil looked at his parents, who were in line waiting to order. "Okay, we might get yelled at if we run and your dad might find us in the restroom. If we walk then there's a chance that we might be caught by them. We don't have on hoodies or anything to hide our face," Phil said. Dan sat there, trying hard not to freak out. He knew that if his dad see him, all hell would break loose. "Fuck," Dan muttered. "Lets wait till they order. They'll be too busy with ordering that they won't notice us. We'll get out of here then.

Both Dan and Phil watched Dan parent's in line, waiting for them to take there order. When Dan's parents were ordering, both Dan and Phil grabbed their things and made a dash for the door. When they were out of the store, they continue to dash till they were both out of breath. "Do you think they notice?" Dan asked when he caught his breath. "If they did, they would have called our name and follow us," Phil said. Phil handed Dan his hand and said, "Come on, we still have to get somethings." Dan then took Phil's hand and they both walked down the street.

Weeks have passed since the incident. Both of them were sitting on folded chairs as they wait for their names to be called._ Only a couple more weeks and Phil and I will say goodbye to this place and start a new life together_, Dan thought as he listen to the names from his grade being called.

After the ceremony ended Dan and Phil were waiting everything to clear up before they took the bus to go back to Phil's flat. "Looks like both of our parents were a no show," Phil said to Dan. "It's not my fault that your parents wanted to leave a day early," Dan said Phil. Dan look at the entrance then turned pale. "Phil, they're here," Dan said. Phil looked at the entrance and said, "Stay calm Dan. We'll just hide in the crowd and hope they won't see us," Phil said as they walked towards the crowd. "Dan! Dan over here!" Dan's mother shouted "They see us Phil! What should do?" Dan asked. Phil stood there and sighed. "Looks like we have to face them," Phil said as he walked towards Dan's parents. Dan stood there for a moment and followed Phil.

"Dan! It's been so long!" Dan's mother said as she hugged him. "Hey mum, it's great to see you to," Dan said as he look around for his dad, "um, where's dad?" "I think he went to use the loo," Dan's mother asked. _At least I have time before I have to face that fucking dick again,_ Dan though. He talked to his mother as he waited for his dad. "Oh, there he his. He seemed to have calmed down since the incident. So, you'll be fine," Dan's mother said. Dan'd dad walked over them and looked between Dan and Phil. "Hi, dad," Dan said. "Don't fucking talk to me you faggot. The only reason I'm here is because your mother forced to come," He said. "Honey!" Dan's mother said. "Wow, your still a fucking dick. Goodbye, forever," Dan said as he hugged his mother on last time and left with Phil. He kept in walking and turned back, even though he heard his mother yelled for him come back.

"I'm sorry," Phil said as they waited for the bus. "It's not your fault that my dad is a fucking dick. He just doesn't know people can be different and it's can fine," Dan said as he rested his head on Phil's shoulder. "Well, look on the bright side," Phil said, "we have the whole flat to ourselves for a couple of nights." "That a good thing to look forward to," Dan said as he planted a kissed on Phil's lips.

When the bus arrived, both Dan and Phil went on and sat in the back of the bus. "Plus, I have plans when we get back to the flat. If you know what I mean," Phil said. Dan sat there, blushing a bright red and slowly getting hard of what Phil said.

AN: Welcome back! I hoped you enjoyed the 11th chapter of The Love Life of Dan Howell! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I had a lot going on and there was no time to write. Again, sorry. Also, next chapter will be a smut chapter. If you don't feel comfortable with smut then you are more than welcome to skip the chapter. With that being said, please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Welcome back! Just a quick reminder that this is a smut chapter. If you don't feel comfortable reading smut, or you can't read or you can't read smut, then you are more than welcome to skip this chapter. To those that are going to read this chapter, hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. With that being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 12 of The Love Life of Dan Howell and hope to see you next chapter.

_"I'm sorry," Phil said as they waited for the bus. "It's not your fault that my dad is a fucking dick. He just doesn't know people can be different and it's fine," Dan said as he rested his head on Phil's shoulder. "Well, look on the bright side," Phil said, "we have the whole flat to ourselves for a couple of nights." "That a good thing to look forward to," Dan said as he planted a kissed on Phil's lips._

_When the bus arrived, both Dan and Phil went on and sat in the back of the bus. "Plus, I have plans when we get back to the flat. If you know what I mean," Phil said. Dan sat there, blushing a bright red and slowly getting hard of what Phil said._

Dan decided to look out the window to pass the time to Phil's flat. But, he still can't forget what Phil told him before they sat down. He tries so hard to forget it but in the end, he just gave up and let the sentence run through his head.

When the bus arrived at their destination, Dan and Phil walked off the bus and walked to the flat. When they arrived at the flat, both Dan and Phil rushed in and closed and locked the door. They quickly took off their shoes and rushed to Phil's room. They closed the door behind them. They both stripped to their boxers and Phil sat on the bed while Dan sat on Phil's lap, facing him.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and started to kiss him. Phil kissed Dan back and wrapped his arms around Dan's hips. Dan started to moaned as Phil put his tongue into Dan's mouth. Dan then put his tongue into Phil's mouth. They both broke apart and Phil laid Dan on the bed and putting himself on top of him.

Phil kissed Dan on the lips, then his jawline, and then his neck. Dan started to buckle his hips and moan. Phil chuckled and said, "You really want me do you?" Dan nodded and Phil chuckled and kissed Dan on the lips. "Give me a minute," Phil said. Phil leaned over to the nightstand and took out the small tube of lube. Phil then took off both his and Dan's boxers.

Phil then opened the tube and squirt a little bit of it into his hands. He then rubbed the lube over his hard dick. Dan watched as Phil do this, he started to get harder. "Please hurry," Dan breathed. Phil chuckled a little and said, "Okay, you can turn over now." Dan then turned over to his stomach. He then felt Phil's cold hand on his hip. "I'm going in," Phil whispered to Dan's ear and put his dick in Dan's ass.

Dan let out a small gasp of Phil's actions. Phil then pulled in and out slowly. "Please go faster," Dan moaned to Phil. "Not yet, love," Phil said and gave Dan a small kiss on his neck. Dan then moaned again, "Please go faster Phil," he said again. Phil didn't respond but he did go faster. Both of the boys moaned. "I'm coming," Dan moaned to Phil. "Me to," Phil said. They both screamed out each other's name as they both came. Phil then took out his dick and laid beside Dan on the bed.

Phil moved a piece of hair from Dan's face and kissed his forehead. "I love you," Dan whispered, kissing Phil on the lips. "I love you too, "Phil said as he pulled the blankets on top of then snuggled into Phil's chest and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Phil kissed Dan's forehead and said, "Night Dan." He then fell asleep as well.


End file.
